


All You Need Is...

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Surprises, Time Lady Rose, Time Travel, Understanding, Underwear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Donna Noble accidentally comes across a room full of feminine underwear aboard the TARDIS. It's quite obvious she has questions.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**All You Need Is…**

**1.**

Donna Noble couldn't even say she has been extremely surprised. The Spaceman has always been someone full of surprises 

“Doctor. You shouldn’t keep women's underwear lying around,” she chastised him with a knowing smirk. “I don’t care about your unusual preferences in the slightest, but we know someone who’d give anything to get to know anything about-”

"That's why I hate having curious companions sometimes," he sighed to himself.

The redhead rolled her eyes at him. Of course, a man collecting feminine underwear wasn't a sin as such-

"Look, Donna. This is a room you weren't supposed to find or enter. Ever."

The redhead rolled her eyes at him. Sometimes, all she wanted was _not_ to accidentally come up on things she preferred not knowing.

"If you're afraid I'm going to share the news about your fetish with Martha, you don't have to worry. I love hats. You love bras and knickers. I think it's perfectly all right."

"That's not-”

"Trust me, I understand. Your secret's safe with me, Doctor!”

The Doctor exhaled, tired of pretending. He knew Rose wouldn't be happy about this. Then, she'd only laugh at him in the incredible way only she could… But now, she was gone.

The companion could sense his discomfort. "I have only come here wanting to give you some questions… But it all feels trivial all of a sudden. I can always leave you alone with your mind, if you'd like." 

The Doctor spoke quietly. 

“I feel like hell," he admitted. "My memories are all that keep me going. You should know how much it took me to pretend I didn’t know where to look for-”

"I hate giving you this question. But-”

"Yes. It's hers. Could you leave now?” He finished sharply.

"Of course."

Donna Noble left the room in a hurry. She knew it was better not to get in the Doctor’s way when he was in such a mood. But bringing out something as personal as his once-girlfriend’s underwear meant something was happening. Something has happened.

For a second, Donna wondered if the Doctor has had some kind of an extremely realistic nightmare, or-

She knew returning to him wouldn't be appreciated. Maybe all he needed was some time on his own, or maybe-

The Doctor knew trying to cross the wall between two universes, the wall he himself has made sure could never be passed, required assistance from the side. From someone who understood.

* * *

"Hello, Jack."

The immortal human exhaled, both excited and incredulous. "It's been a while, Doc! What have I done to deserve your call?"

"Well-”

"Let me guess. You're in trouble only someone unable to die can help you with."

"Well, about that-"

"Don't worry. But it's going to cost you, Time Lord. Leaving me behind like that."

The Doctor chuckled bitterly. "Sounds fair. I could have tried contacting someone else instead, but here I am, calling you, of all people.”

Jack Harkness smiled smugly to himself. "I'm just impossible to forget."

"Do I need to remind you-” The Doctor began warningly.

“Doctor! I think you should calm down. Besides, as pleasant as it may seem to you right now, there is no way for you to kill me. Either from wherever you are or, well, ever,” he gulped. “Thanks to whoever is responsible.”

The Doctor sighed. “I’m sure you have had enough time to get used to it.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “I am not having this psychological discussion on the phone. Come to see me, or allow me to come to you. I’m sure Rosie would love to see me again,” he said with a smirk almost audible in his voice.

The Time Lord exhaled, composing himself. “We can't know that,” he tried to joke, but it didn't work. On the contrary. 

"Oh, shit. You have lost our Rosie, is this it?”

The Doctor didn't respond. It seemed he wasn't breathing.

"That's it! I'm coming to you. Give me the location of your ship and we'll talk about it face to face," the immortal human was determined.

The Doctor was surprised. But he has been the one calling the Captain for help, so he didn't object, giving him the exact coordinates of his vessel.

Donna Noble entered the room, surprised every single item has been left in the same way she has seen them before.

"Look, I may have heard you inviting someone on board. Don't be mad. I'm worried about you," the redhead spoke honestly. 

"I don't even know if Mister Harkness could help me in this matter. But I don't think I have any other choice.”

"This sounds serious. Who is the man you're talking about and why-”

"A mutual friend Rose and I have been travelling with."

"Ah. I see." Donna looked over the pretty neatly placed _collection_ of bras, knickers and some other… pieces knowingly. "Are you sure your friend is welcome to see this secret chamber of yours?"

"No! He isn't!"

Jack's familiar voice could be heard from the other side of the door. "I love secret chambers just like any other man, but I won't intrude. But what is this beautiful feminine voice I'm hearing?"

Donna shrugged. "I'd invite you in, but I don't want to upset the Doctor."

The TARDIS understood what was expected of her and has transformed the room into an ordinary room, one nobody would think about twice.

The Time Lord sighed in relief, thanking the old girl soundlessly.

"Oh, to hell with it. Come in," the Doctor opened the door. The sooner he got to know if getting his beloved from Pete's World could be done, the better.

Having heard the question from the Time Lord, Jack couldn't believe it at first. 

"You, a Time Lord, someone with control over time and space, are asking _me_ , a poor human being, if I could get your lover back to you?"

"Well. Can you do it, or can't you?" The Doctor's eyes were about to begin glistening with tears.

"You underestimate me. Never do that again. Why haven't you tried doing it yourself, Doc?"

The Gallifreyan blushed, realising his own mistake only then, with someone finally pointing it out to him. "I didn't want to accidentally cause an apocalypse. My life being as broken as it is, I-"

This idiot of a Time Lord! Jack Harkness glared at him. Clearly, he preferred torturing himself to happiness.

"Do you prefer causing no harm to the universe to getting Rose back?"

"I… What if she's created a new life to herself there and-”

"I think we should ask her about it first, don't you think so?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously…**

_“I think you should ask her about it first, don’t you think so?”_

**All You Need Is…**

**2.**

The Doctor inhaled. “I admire your optimism, Jack, but-”

“I know Rose and I know you, Doc. Sometimes, I wonder how she’s tolerated you up to this point.”

“What do you mean?”

“You can be annoying and mistrustful. The absolute opposite of Rosie.”

The Time Lord swallowed the bitter truth of his words and said nothing in response. If this man imagined he could tease him about his never openly expressed feelings for Rose, well. The Doctor was not going to test his luck.

"I'm ready to do anything to see her again," he spoke quietly.

"See her. That's it? I don't think that's enough to make up for your inexplicable unwillingness to come to her, no matter the consequences."

"I'm a fool. I know that. Is this enough for you to finally bring her to me?"

Jack Harkness rolled his eyes. "I'm not someone omnipotent, Doc. You must know bringing things, much less living people from a different universe may cause me a lot of my-”

“I could get you whatever you want in return, Jack. No matter what. From any planet. But please, please-” The Doctor could barely contain his fearful excitement.

"What wouldn't I do for a friend," Jack smiled. "I know exactly what I want from you, Doc. Take me back as your travelling companion?"

The Gallifreyan nodded. "All right. Welcome aboard! But get Rose back to me. That's all I-"

“Some things can’t be done in a blink of an eye, as you must know, Doc!”

The Time Lord shuddered. “People can be lost in a millisecond.”

“That’s also true. But don’t you dare go all emotionally unstable on me,” Jack warned.

"Can't promise anything," he said evenly.

"You don't trust me," the immortal human realised.

The Doctor inhaled. "I kind of do. Because, right now, you're my only hope."

"Because I won't die, no matter what happens?"

"Well…When you put it this way-”

"Shut up. I’ll see what I can do. Just stop panicking, for God's sake, Doc!”

The Time Lord stared at Jack. “I’m not-”

“You are,” he shrugged. “Calm the fuck down. I’m trying to help you out here!”

The Doctor said nothing else.

All of a sudden, Jack realised having the Doctor quietly staring in front of him has been even worse. It seemed the alien was burning from the inside, not getting a chance to express his thoughts, feelings and whatnot. His eyes were void of any emotion, as if he has turned himself off.

“Look, Doc,” the immortal human patted him on the shoulder. “Your silence terrifies me.”

The Time Lord rolled his eyes at Jack. “I don’t see any progress in you trying to get Rose Tyler back to me.”

“I don’t have any idea where she may be, ever since-”

The Doctor stared at him murderously. “You what?!”

Jack gulped. “Well, in theory-”

“You have asked me for a place aboard my ship. But have you done anything to-”

The immortal human understood the Time Lord’s patience wasn’t endless.

“Yeah. I’ll just-”

Jack Harkness has suddenly changed his approach to the seriousness of the situation. Having an angered Time Lord nearby could end up having unpredictable results. Even if the said Time Lord was a friend.

Jack wasn’t wasting time. “Ianto. Hello again. Could you please get Rosie on the phone? I need to give her some specific instructions. No, I won’t be here for… quite a while, if everything works out- What do is mean, she’s gone?!”

The Doctor was listening to Jack relatively calmly, up to this point.

The new technological advances, ones already feeling outdated for the Time Lord, didn’t amaze him in the slightest. “Where. Is. Rose. Tyler?”

Ianto Jones shuddered. “She’s just-”

“Just what?”

“Ah, you must know her, right? Jack may have told you-”

The Doctor glared at the immortal human. “I do, of course. Thanks, Mister Jones.”

Ianto was left standing there, flabbergasted.

“So, Jack. What’s up with Rose?”

“Erm. Well. How should I know? She was supposed to be travelling with you!”

“Think again,” the Doctor warned him. "I may not be able to kill you, but keeping things about Rose from me may hurt," he warned him.

Jack Harkness inhaled, knowing this might cost him dearly, including losing his friendship with Rose and, possibly, the Doctor. But going through _that_ for another second felt worse.

The next thing they saw was, just as Jack Harkness knew they would, was Rose Tyler materialise on board. However, unlike the worst of Jack’s expectations, she wasn’t even looking at him, However, the second her eyes met the Doctor’s, she has hurried away into the depths of the clever vessel.

“Thanks,” the Doctor mouthed, no longer caring about Jack.

With the TARDIS very eager to point out the exact spot aboard in which Rose was currently located, it took him no time to find her.

“Why now?” Rose asked the Doctor bitterly, not looking at him.

“Rose. I-”

“Shut up,” she whispered. “Just… shut up, Doctor.”

The Time Lord nodded, watching Rose’s tears begin to fall.

He couldn’t take it lightly. “Rose, I’m sorry, I promise-”

“Shut the bloody fuck up.”

He nodded, staying quiet this time, watching her tears fall and not being allowed to wipe them away.

“I have been waiting. Expecting for a miracle. For some unlikely occurrence. But the one person getting me back to you, out of the blue, is Jack Harkness!”

“I didn’t- I-”

“I _know_ you didn’t,” she spat angrily. “Whatever has happened, for you to change your mind? Have you run out of companions?”

“Don’t say it, Rose! I was afraid to intrude. Afraid you have found someone.”

She inhaled, glaring at him. “Is this it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Finding a silly excuse. No matter. It’s too late for excuses.”

The Doctor gulped. “Am I too late?”

“Too late for what? For excuses, sure thing. For saying sorry - never.”


End file.
